Cena przetrwania
by Smooge21
Summary: Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Ile rozdziałów pojawi się ostatecznie nie wiem. Będę wdzięczny za słowa uznania jak i konstruktywną krytykę


Kosztowne zwycięstwo

Wiele par oczu uważnie taksowało teren w poszukiwaniu ocalałych. Jeszcze godzinę temu nie słychać było nic innego jak strzały czy krzyki rannych i umierających. Potem pojawiło się światło, wściekle czerwone, rozlewało się po wszystkim. Kiedy zniknęło, nie było już więcej strzelania i śmierci, tylko dziwny przerażający wręcz spokój. Maszyny, wszystkie jak jeden mąż, zamarły w bezruchu, nawet Gethy. Panował chaos, komunikacja szwankowała, tak jak i większość elektroniki. Podobno udało się wystrzelić z Tygla. Żołnierze, którzy ocaleli z rzezi, kiedy dotarło do nich, że wygrali, zaczęli się cieszyć. Nie zważając na dawne animozje obejmowali się i śmiali, już nie ważne były w co wierzysz czy z jakiej części galaktyki pochodzisz. Liczyło się tylko to, że wygrali wspólną walkę. Teraz trzeba było zająć się rannymi, odnaleźć zaginionych, oszacować straty, pogrzebać i opłakać zmarłych. Tych były miliony, Żniwiarze byli niczym plaga szarańczy. Po ich przejściu, w całych systemach pozostawał jedynie pył i śmierć. Ale zostali pokonani, wkrótce nadejdzie czas odbudowy.

Jedną z istot które zajmowały się przeczesywaniem terenu była młoda batarianka. Stalowe giganty zwane Żniwiarzami, które wcześniej zniszczyły jej dom, przestały się poruszać. Zdawały się być zepsute, a może skończyło im się zasilanie? Wielu się cieszyło, ale nie ona. To nie było zwycięstwo, nie dla jej ludu. Nawet tutaj, wśród zgliszczy, była w stanie dostrzec więcej tych obrzydliwych stworów które ochrzczono mianem kanibali, niż swoich pobratymców. Ludzie nazwali swoją ojczyznę Ziemią, na niej odbyła się decydująca walka ze Żniwiarzami. Ze wstydliwą satysfakcją, batarianka zauważyła, że teraz planeta ludzi faktycznie przypomina kawałek brudu, jaki wala się pod nogami.

Shepard, ten któremu zawdzięczali prawdopodobnie zwycięstwo, był uznany, podobnie jak dziesiątki tysięcy, za zaginionego w akcji. Tak naprawdę nikt jednak nie wierzył w odnalezienie bohatera… Kana splunęłaby, gdyby tylko miała czym, powietrze było aż ciężkie od pyłu. Czy Shepard naprawdę ich ocalił, czy raczej zgubił jej pobratymców? Hegemoni mówili kiedyś, że to ludzie są odpowiedzialni za ich nieszczęścia, a Komandor Shepard uśmiercił własnoręcznie więcej batarian niż niejedna zaraza. W barakach asari i turianie mówili, że to bohater…

- Wcale nie byli wrogo do mnie nastawieni, wręcz przeciwnie, byli bardzo uprzejmi tak jak i ludzie których spotkałam. Pomagali mi nawet… Zdawali się współczuć. Nie byli tacy jak mnie uczono, czy możliwe jest by Hegemoni się mylili? – rozmyślała batarianka wśród ruin.

Kobiecie przerwał szmer, który rozległ się niedaleko niej.

– Jest tu kto ? – spytała nieśmiało, wolno krocząc w kierunku, z którego wydawało jej się dobiegł odgłos. Bała się, że jakimś cudem jeden z potworów ocalał? Jej broń, podręczny pistolet „Sąd" II nie działał, nie miała pojęcia jak mogłaby się obronić. Mogłaby uciec, ale jeśli tam jest ktoś ranny?

Ciekawość i nadzieja, że w kupie gruzu przed nią jest jeszcze ktoś żywy, przyciągały Kanę. Przezwyciężyła strach i przyśpieszyła kroku. Kawałki gruzu znowu się osunęły, jej serce przyśpieszyło wściekle. Już wiedziała, że pod kawałkiem blachy ktoś leży, pytanie kto?

- Czy to ważne? – spytała samą siebie.

– Tu ktoś jest! – krzyknęła i zaraz w jej kierunku zaczęli kroczyć ludzie z czerwonym krzyżem wyszytym na białych szarfach. Przyglądała się jak ostrożnie usuwają śmieci przygniatające żołnierza. Powinna ruszyć i dalej przeczesywać teren w poszukiwaniu rannych, ale ciekawość jej nie pozwalała. Na początku zdawało jej się, że się myliła i żołnierz którego znalazła jest martwy. Jego ciało było pokryte brudem i zaschniętą krwią, jego lewa noga spoczywała w nienaturalnej pozycji. Pewnie miał pogruchotane kości. Jego pierś jednak poruszała się bardzo nieznacznie i powoli, jeszcze żył… tylko jak długo?

- O Boże to chyba on – krzyknął jeden z ludzi. – On żyje, Shepard żyje, natychmiast trzeba go przetransportować, jest w krytycznym stanie!

- Shepard? – wyszeptała batarianka – Ten Shepard ? – Zdołała jedynie wydukać. Człowiek który, jak twierdziła Hegemonia, zabił setki batarian, bezlitosny zabójca, wyglądał teraz strasznie. Był cały poraniony, szary od pyłu. Spod brudu i krwi nie widać było nawet jego twarzy. Przez dłuższą chwilę nie była w stanie zrobić nic jak tylko przyglądać się jak medycy zabezpieczali mężczyznę do transportu. W głowie miała pustkę, nogi się pod nią uginały. Czy leżał przed nią potwór czy bohater? Kiedy odchodziła, choć nie była do końca pewna odpowiedzi na to pytanie, serce podpowiadało jej, że postąpiła słusznie, niezależnie od okoliczności. Jeżeli Shepard jest zbrodniarzem, nie ucieknie od sprawiedliwości, a jeśli bohaterem… Właśnie co wtedy?

* * *

Jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie. Ile rozdziałów pojawi się ostatecznie nie wiem. Będę wdzięczny za słowa uznania jak i konstruktywną krytykę. Tyle na razie.


End file.
